First Encounter
by Xanthor
Summary: What happens when Sonya Blade (hot) and Frost (hotter)first meet!


Mortal Kombat and all it's character and affiliates, ever created, going to be created, have been though have, or is ever going to be thought of, for movies, TV, video games, posters and any other media invented, yet to be invented in this world or the next belong to whoever the hell owns them

I wrote the story though….go me!!!!!!!!!1

Review…please…WHY WONT YOU REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?

:…(

________________________________________________________

Music blared through out the gym as Jax walked into the room.  He turn to see his commander and dear friend Sonya practising.  Sonya was performing Tae Won Do form on a gym matt.  A wicked smile erupted on his face as he silently dashed forward.  He reached the matt, leapt forward, and attacked with a flying kick.

Sonya, suddenly sensing the attack, spun around and blocked the oncoming kick.  She quickly countered with an elbow and a quick jab.  Jax stumbled back as Sonya regained her balance.  Not wasting anytime, Sonya lunged forward with series of kicks and punches.  Jax blocked and dodged, as he counter-attacked with his own series of blows.  Sonya, spotting her opening, grabbed Jax's arm, twisted it, and flipped him to the ground, pinning him there.

"Okay, I give," Jax yelled out as Sonya released her stone-cold grip, "You beat me again."

The two old friends smiled.  

"What can I do for you Major Briggs?" Sonya asked

"Well, Col." Jax said, "It's time to go.  It's time to meet our contacts."

Sonya nodded.  They had received a message from an old ally, and they were supposed to meet them immediately.  

Sonya nodded as she grabbed her jacket, put on her beret, and head for the door. 

***************

An hour later, Jax and Sonya stepped out of their jeep and looked around.  They were standing on a beach.  Behind them were woods, and a little cliff.  Jax pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to scan the area. Sonya pulled out her 9mm Beretta and began to check the clip.  

"There is a canoe approaching," Jax spoke as he looked through his binoculars, "I see him."

Sonya cocked her weapon and replaced the weapon in her holster.

"Just be prepared."

Sonya watched as the canoe pulled up on land.  There sitting in the canoe was her old ally, Sub Zero.  Sonya smiled.

Suddenly a female leapt out of the water kicking Jax, square in the chest.  Jax flew back and collided with a tree.  Using lightning speed, Sonya drew her weapon and had it aimed right at the new attacker.  She was a young female, only 17, and covered in the same ice as her old friend.

"Cat Fight!" Jax yelled.  He stood next to their ally, "Normally I have to pay $3.50/min to see this kind of girl-on-girl action."

A small smile appeared on Sub-Zero's normally cold face.

The attacker spun and grabbed the gun, turning it instantly to ice.  The attacker snapped the chunk of ice and kick Sonya in the chest.  Sonya stumbled back as the new attacker fire an ice beam.  Sonya flipped backwards and regained her balance.  She immediately leapt forward and connected to the attacker with a solid right hook.  Sonya immediately followed up with several punches and a spinning kick.  The attacker, lunged forward, but Sonya grabbed her attackers arm, twisted it, forcing the attacker to her knees.

"Halt!" Sub Zero commanded.  The two fighters stopped, each back stepping, their constant gaze never breaking. " Sonja, Jax, I'd like to introduce my protégé, Frost.  Frost my I introduce, Maj. Jackson Briggs and Col. Sonya Blade."

"Sub-Zero," Sonya spoke as she gave him a hug, "Great to see you again."

"Sup playa!" Jax said as they shook hands, "Long time no see brother."

"Yes it has been a while," Sub-Zero spoke, as a small smile appeared on his face, "But I wish we could have met under calmer times."

"As do I," Sonya spoke

"How you doing beautiful?" Jax spoke as he turned to Frost; Frost was dressed in black tights, black tank top, a blue vest and black full arm gloves.  A face guard covered her lips but allowed her blue eyes to shine through.  The sun reflected off of her silvered-ice hair.

"Major!!' Sonya snapped

"Sorry." Jax yelled as he snapped to attention, while winking at the attractive (HOT) Ms. Frost.

The 4 of them chuckled as they all sat around a fire, and began to plan for the oncoming terror.


End file.
